


Nothing To Be Ashamed Of

by its_crystal_queer



Series: The Stomach Trials [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/F, Gen, and it is a fine line between friendship and love and kink u guys, poor pearl is bloated and rose decides to help her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's hands moved up to brush her lips self-consciously, and she hiccuped again. “I... I don't feel so good.”<br/>Rose's chest surged with sympathy.<br/>“Oh, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?”<br/>Pearl shrugged, lowering her gaze as a blush crawled up her face.</p><p>(Pearl's feeling a little bloated, and Rose knows just the remedy to help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Ashamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! A sin  
> This was a tumblr prompt taken from an emeto prompt list. The prompt was, 'I don't feel so good'. But, since I don't do emeto (as a kink, anyway) I decided to apply it to my usual sin forte, harmless belly stuff which some burping. Good stuff, good stuff.

A soft hiccup broke the silence.

Rose looked up from the paper she was marking, eyebrows raised a little in surprise. Pearl was usually quite talkative while Rose marked her practice papers, rambling on about her day and asking Rose about hers, sometimes ranting if Amethyst had copied her homework again, and so on. Today, she had been a little quiet. The paper had a lot of errors, silly mistakes that Rose knew Pearl would normally never make, and that only added to her worry.

“Pearl, are you feeling all right?” she asked, brow furrowed in concern. Pearl looked up in surprise, moving her hand away from her stomach and using it to play nervously with the ends of her hair.

“Oh, yes, Rose. S-Sorry, I was, um. Thinking.”

“I could see that. Are you worried about something? Your paper also seems quite distracted.”

Pearl blushed and ducked down.

“I'm so sorry, Rose, I... you're putting so much time in for me so I can get into the same college as you, and I-”

Rose put down her pen and moved closer. “Hey, now. It's okay, I'm not mad. You just seem to be very worried about something, Pearl. Please, talk to me.”

“It's just...” Pearl's hands moved up to brush her lips self-consciously, and she hiccuped again. “I... I don't feel so good.”

Rose's chest surged with sympathy.

“Oh, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?”

Pearl shrugged, lowering her gaze as a blush crawled up her face.

“A little... mostly it's just, my stomach hurts...”

“Oh dear. Was it something you ate?”

“I... I don't know.” Pearl chewed her lip anxiously, and, with the charade up, put her hands back to her stomach again. “I get a bit funny sometimes, don't know why.”

Rose glanced down at Pearl's belly, and noticed that it did seem bloated, something difficult to miss on her skinny frame. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it until now. “You poor thing. I'll go get you some medicine, it helps my brother Steven out when he gets stomach aches.”

Pearl swallowed back a burp and nodded, eyes cast downward.

Rose stood up and padded over to the adjoined kitchenette, sifting through the cupboards in search of the tin she kept pharmaceuticals in. When she found what she was looking for she returned to Pearl with a pill and a glass of ginger ale.

“Here, sweet. It'll settle your stomach in no time.”

Pearl downed the pill quickly, and exhaled after swallowing, a burp creeping up on her so quickly she barely had time to stifle it, let alone swallow it back down. It was airy and gurgling and Rose _had_ to have heard it.

She cleared her throat and muttered a humbled, “Excuse me,” as a coral tinge swept over her cheeks.

“It's okay. With the ginger ale and all, I kind of expected it,” Rose said with a reassuring smile. She reached over to rub Pearl's back comfortingly, the slightest pressure coaxing up another soft belch. “It sounds like you have a lot of trapped air, angel. I can help you out, if you want.”

Her face pinkened further.

“O-Oh, no, I, I don't think – I mean, it would be rather, um, vulgar, so-”

“Nonsense. The girl who means the world to me is hurting. Why wouldn't I want to help her?”

Pearl looked torn, conflicted between the pull to not gross out her crush and suffer in silence, and the pull to be cared for and feel better. It was a tough coin toss and a half, but eventually, as her stomach gave an ominous gurgle, the latter won out.

“Okay...” She swallowed and sat back slightly, palms digging into Rose's soft white carpet, her bloated belly pushing out slightly with her changed posture. “If, um, if you really wouldn't -ulp- mind...”

“Of course I wouldn't mind,” Rose said with a reassuring smile. The two of them had never gotten close enough to divulge their kinks to one another, and she was certain for this reason that the chance to freely massage Pearl's stomach would never come around again, so she internally vowed to cherish every moment she could.

The first gentle press of Rose's hands against her stomach produced a hiccup; then, a burp, short and sharp. Rose didn't even need to look up to know Pearl was blushing frantically by now, no doubt trying to hide her face with the hand that wasn't steadying her.

“I'm – I'm sorry!”

“Sweetie, I'm putting pressure on your poor tummy, it'd be weirder if you didn't burp. Here, look. Maybe if you sit in my lap...? It'd be an easier position to help you out, and if you're embarrassed, you won't have to look at my face. Okay?”

She looked up at Pearl, who nodded, face still a rich pink colour. Rose sat back, legs folded, and beckoned for Pearl to come over. The jerky movements she took trying to scramble into Rose's lap proved too much for Pearl, whose stomach was already playing up; she stumbled on the carpet, and croaked out a deep belch against the creamy skin exposed by Rose's v-neck sweater as she all but fell right against her chest.

She rested her head there for a few moments, too stunned to move, and then promptly jerked her head away, staring down at her hands and squeaking out a horrified, “I-I'm so sorry, Rose!”

What she wasn't expecting, however, was for Rose's plump lips pressing against her forehead.

“You're so sweet, you know that?” she said with a warm giggle, and Pearl risked glancing up at her through tears of humiliation. Rose brought her in close for a hug. “It's okay, really. Actually... forgive me, since this condition is clearly making you upset, but you're really very cute like this.”

Pearl stared up at her in pure confusion.

“I'm... _cute_ like this?”

“That's what I said.”

Pearl hiccuped and looked away, face burning. “I... I don't understand. I'm, I'm really bloated, and, and I... I mean, I... right _on_ you, Rose, I don't...”

“You're adorable when you're bloated. Although, I'm sorry that you're in so much discomfort.”

 _Adorable?_ She'd only gone and burped right on Rose's chest! That was what she called adorable?!

“And I love how when you burp, you let out a little relieved sigh afterwards. It's... sweet to know that it really is helping. So please, don't be ashamed. It's only me.”

That was precisely the problem. Maybe she'd be able to recover from this if it had been in front of Amethyst (despite the weeks of teasing that would prolong it) or Rose's room mate Garnet (who would probably fake nonchalance at the whole thing). But this was _Rose._ Rose, who she had the world's biggest crush on. Rose who may (?) just like her back, even if she was choosing not to act on it while Pearl was still in high school.

The thought of Rose seeing her like this was the worst.

Gently, Rose moved her around so that her chin was resting against Pearl's downy hair. In this position, sat upright in the soft, warm comfort of Rose's lap, Pearl really did feel a little more at ease. Her steady breathing, her chest rising and falling, was strangely therapeutic. And when she put both hands to Pearl's bloated stomach, palming and tenderly rubbing circles where it was taut-

_“uuuUURP!”_

-Rose succeeded to coax up a belch more powerful than Pearl had believed possible to come from her petite body. This time no amount of comforting could prevent her from ducking her head in shame.

“Um. Excuse me...”

Rose, smiling, pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“You're excused. And that was wonderful, my sweet Pearl.”

Her bloat had gone down considerably, and as Rose proceeded to prod a few more short burps up, complete with encouragements and gentle kisses, Pearl figured perhaps this wasn't the most terrible thing to have ever happened to her, if it meant Rose's complete attention.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, leave kudos n tell me if you liked or hated or whatever! Also still taking prompts because I'm a beacon of sin and I need more fuel to my fire. Feel free to hit me up on my nsfw tumblr too, crystal-queer-gems, because I'm still active on there too c:


End file.
